Peter Pan's a Vampire
by The Romantically Inept
Summary: When Bella Swan was a little girl, she had a special friend. She never knew his name, but every night he'd come to her window to play with her. She called him Peter Pan. What happens when he shows up at her school twelve years later? NOT a crossover! B/E
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Peter or Edward, much to my disappointment. This story isn't something I can explain in a summary, because I honestly don't know where it's going…Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Do you believe in Magic?

Chapter Song: Everything's Magic, by Angels and Airwaves

When I was little, I believed in magic. I believed in magic the way people believe in religion. It was my sanctuary, my world of make believe. It protected me from my mother's tears and my father's broken heart and from all the mean things they would say to each other. In a world that could be colder than ice and burn like fire, magic was the only thing of beauty. And when I was little, magic was more than just fantasy. All those fairytales were more than mere imagination. No, they were _real_.

How you ask? It's simple really.

When I was little, I had a friend, and his name was Peter. Peter Pan.

Well, not really. Actually, I never knew his name. He never told me. But, every night, he would fly to my window, rest on the mantel, and play with me. He has ruffled bronze hair, just like J.M. Barrie's mischievous young character. And he had a crooked smile that made everything around him brighter, made me smile the way nothing else could. And so I called him Peter, because he was more magical and wonderful than any other person I'd met. And the best part was that he was _mine._

When I was a little girl my mother Renee, father Charlie and I lived together in Phoenix, Arizona. But my parents fought constantly, bickered over everything, agreed on nothing. They say opposites attract, and in the beginning I'm sure that was true for my parents. But eventually, polar ends can't stick forever, and just like magnets, my parent's bounced apart, my dad leaving for his hometown of Forks Washington, where I would get to visit him for a couple weeks every summer. I was four.

When my dad left, I didn't understand why. Mommy and Daddy are supposed to stay together forever, aren't they? My mother told me that sometimes, mommy and daddy stop feeling for each other the way they used to. But I was little, and I just couldn't understand how people could fall out of love. And no matter how hard my mother and father tried, I ended up doing all the things little girls are supposed to do with their father by myself. And because of this, I grew to do everything on my own.

I'd never been a very social girl, always shy and a little awkward. I didn't get along with other little girls and boys; they told me I was too much of a crybaby. I fell down a lot and couldn't play hopscotch or jump rope. So I stayed inside, played dolls with myself, and read storybooks about princes and princesses.

But I did have one friend, one person who didn't think I was a crybaby or who laughed at me when I tripped over my own two feet or accidentally tied my shoelaces together. That was Peter.

The first night he came to my window, I was five, and it was Halloween night. I'd dressed up as Snow White, because my skin was so pale and my hair was so dark and mom said I was the fairest girl in all our neighborhood. But the other kids didn't think so, and Alex Barnes, a boy who used to bully me constantly, stepped on the back of my dress while I was walking away from Mrs. Marshall's house. I tripped and scrapped my elbow, spilling all of my candy in the street. The kids laughed at me, only harder once I began to cry. I ran back to my mom, but by then Alex and all the other kids had run off, and so we just went home. I ended up getting a nasty scab on my elbow and no candy.

I was lying in bed, crying, when I heard the thud on the window. It was a horribly windy night, and I assumed it was just the tree branches hitting the glass. And then I heard breathing.

Well, not necessarily breathing, more like a sharp exhale. Almost like a gasp. But the window was cracked slightly, and I figured it was also just the breeze. But a sudden gust of air blew through the room, making my hair swirl around my face, and when I opened my eyes, he was there.

At first, I thought I was just dreaming. But after blinking three times, I realized it was no dream. There was a boy crouched in the frame of my window, his eyes locked with mine. They were black as flint.

We stared at each other for a moment, neither of us making a sound. His eyes, locked fiercely with mine, had an odd gleam in them. Something like pain and something like lust. But it didn't scare me. It only made me want to step closer to him. It made me curious and excited in an unexplainable way.

Finally, I smiled and pulled up from my bed, brushing my hair from my face. His black irises widened, his nostrils flared, and he was suddenly crouching in front of me on my little twin-sized bed, his cold, sweet breath tickling my face in short, ragged breaths. I giggled as he ripped my rainbow quilt off of me.

And then I was in his arms. And they were as cold as ice.

He picked me up so quickly I didn't even notice until we were hanging in the window frame, the wind whipping my face. I looked down at the ground, fifteen feet below us, and back at his face, taut and straining away from mine. And then we were flying.

I clutched his shoulder as we bounced through the limbs of the sparse trees in my neighborhood. Everything was a fast blur, pale and gray in the white moonlight. All I remember was reaching the edge of my neighborhood before leaping through the air only to land on the ground and take off towards the nearby golf course.

Once shrouded in thick trees, he slung me off of his side and threw me on the soft, clean grass. I landed with a low " Oof!" on my bandaged elbow.

Well, I didn't like that much, and when he crouched in front of me again, his hand extending as if to grab me, I rose my little finger up to his face and wagged it in disapproval.

" Bad, Peter!" I scolded.

He stopped short, his wide and wild eyes calming to a slight confusion.

" What?" He said, the first time he'd spoken. His voice was like ringing bells. It reminded me of the big wind chimes on our porch.

" You hurt my owie!" I wailed, holding up my bandaged elbow. His eyes shot briefly to the wound, and he inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling slightly in the back of his head. A strangled growl escaped his lips, and he moved closer, his teeth bared and his hands reaching again for my face. And I didn't like that.

Slap!

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as my hand made contact with the cold stone of his cheek. He jerked back slightly, his hand pulling away from my face. I scowled at him, holding my elbow to my chest gingerly.

" That wasn't very nice, Peter!" I chastised, " Say you're sorry."

He stared at me in bewilderment for a moment, his black eyes wide. I just held my elbow, waiting for my apology.

" What?" He breathed, his brows furrowing in confusion. I rolled my eyes, holding out my elbow for him.

" You hurt my owie. You say you're sorry." I demanded, eyeing my dinosaur band-aid meaningfully. He exhaled incredulously.

" Go on," I encouraged after a moment of him eyeing me dubiously, " Say it."

His brow furrowed harder, but he looked down at the wound, and back up at me. He sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

" Fine," He muttered before looking me directly in the eye, " I'm sorry for hurting your_ owie_. I just wasn't paying much attention to you're injury seeing as how I was so preoccupied with killing you."

That should have been it. I should have known then that I was to fear him. But all I felt was anger and annoyance.

" No, no, you mixed it up!" I cried, shaking my head and pushing myself up to a standing posture, " You're not ah-sposed to kill me, you're ah-sposed to take me to Never Never Land!"

His frowned up at me in confusion, but suddenly his eyes widened in realization.

" You think I'm Peter Pan?" He whispered. I smiled widely and nodded fervently.

" Yes, yes Peter!" I sang, grabbing his hand and pulling for him to stand, " You're Peter Pan and I'm Bella Swan and you came to my window and we were flying and, and look!" I bounced in place, point up at the stars above us, " The stars! We take the second star an the right and straight on to morning!"

He looked up slowly at the sky, and back to me in stupor. I sighed dramatically and let my arms slap to my sides in exaggeration.

" Come on, Peter! You're ah-sposed to know this already!"

Suddenly, there was a rustle to the side of us, and a small sprite of a girl jumped out from behind the bushes, stopping short when she saw us. I smiled brightly when I saw her.

" Tinkerbell!"

Her onyx eyes shot to mine in confusion, but I just smiled wide.

She was incredibly small, less than a foot taller than me. Her ink black hair was spiky and stuck out at every angle atop her head. Her face was small like the rest of her, her sharp features defined against the alabaster of her skin. She was such a beautiful fairy.

" Tinkerbell," I cried again, running over to her and pulling on the hem of her green dress, " Tinkerbell, you hafta tell Peter 'bout Neverland! Tell him!"

She stared down at me in shock, her eyes lifting back to Peter's.

" Yes, she does," He said softly from behind me. I frowned in confusion and turned back to him, but he was looking intently at Tinkerbell. His face contorted slightly in shame and pain, and he nodded.

" I was…at first."

" But you didn't?" She blurted suddenly, and I looked back up at her in awe. Her voice was so beautiful. It was exactly how I imagined sparkles would sound. She looked back down at me suddenly and smiled widely.

" Bella honey," She cooed, bending down and taking my hands in her cold ones, " I know you want to go to Neverland-"

" Neverland!" I cried out, bouncing slightly. Tinkerbell laughed brightly, and to my side, Peter chuckled softly, rubbing his hand across his chin.

" Bella, your mommy and daddy are going to be worrying about you when they wake up and you're not in bed-"

" Not daddy," I interrupted, shaking my head furiously, " Daddy lives in Forks. Him and Mommy feel out of love."

I turned then to Peter.

" But that's not fair. People are ah-sposed to love each other forever, right Peter?"

His smirk fell slightly, and he stuttered for words. I continued, turning back to Tinkerbell.

" I know that when I fall in love, I won't never ever stop. I'll love forever, just like I'm ah-spossed to!"

Tinkerbell smiled warmly and stood up, keeping hold of one of my hands.

" Let's get you home, Bella. Even if you're mommy and daddy live in different places, they'd both be very sad if you didn't come home."

I pursed my lips and thought about what she said. Eventually, I sighed in defeat.

" Okay, You're right. Mommy would be sad," I looked up at Tinkerbell then, " She loves me, you know?"

Tinkerbell smiled and nodded. I returned the gesture and turned to Peter.

" She does. She tells me every night before I go to bed. She tells me 'Bella, I love you more than the moon and stars'" I looked down then, placing my finger to my lips, " I love the moon and stars a lot, and so does mommy. She loves me even more than she loves those things, so I know she loves me very much."

I looked up at Peter, and smiled. He stared back in awe, something glimmering in his black eyes. After a moment, he smiled softly.

" Yes Bella, she does. I'm sure of it."

I smiled wider and turned back to Tinkerbell. She was staring at Peter with a weird look on her face. I cleared my throat to get her attention. Her eyes shot back to mine and she smiled.

" I'm ready!" I exclaimed, reaching my arms out for her. She laughed lightly and scooped me up in her thin arms. I shivered in my Rainbow Bright night gown, and she apologized.

" I know it's cold, but you'll be in your bed in no time."

And then we were flying again. I clung to her neck as we flitted from tree to tree, eventually landing on my tree in front of my window. I looked over her shoulder to see that Peter wasn't behind us anymore.

" Tinkerbell? Where's Peter?" I asked as she carried me to my bed. She set me down on the warm mattress, tucking my legs under the blanket.

" He had to go back to Neverland," She said as she pulled up the blankets around me, " He won't be able to play anymore tonight."

" Oh," I nodded in understanding and looked towards the window. Tinkerbell nodded, brushing my hair back from my face.

" You know what Tinker bell?" I said, turning back to her, " Wendy was wrong."

" Oh," She exclaimed, her head cocking to the side, " About what?"

" You're not mean at all. I had _lot's _of fun with you."

Her tinkling laughter filled the room and she stroked my hair.

" Ah Bella, I'm glad you think so highly of me," She sighed, patting her lap, " Well, I should probably go…"

I sat up quickly and kissed her on the cheek. She turned towards me in surprise, placing her hand on the spot I'd kissed.

" Goodbye, Tinkerbell!" I whispered, smiling. She smiled widely and pulled my face in her hands.

" Sweet dreams, little Bella." She whispered before planting a kiss on my nose. I giggled as she fluttered to the window, turning one last time to blow me another kiss.

" Oh! Wait!" I exclaimed just as she was getting ready to jump out the window. She turned back in curiosity.

" Tell Peter that I had fun playing with him, too."

A slow smile spread across her face, and she nodded.

" I will, Bella."

" Oh! Tinkerbell?" I asked again as she turned away.

" Yes, little Bella?" She giggled, turning back.

" Will I get to see you and Peter again?"

Her smile faltered then, and her eyes softened on mine. She shook her head slowly, a sympathizing smile on her face.

" I'm sorry, Bella. I don't think Peter will be coming back."

I felt my face fall, and I leaned back against the bed frame.

" Okay," I whispered shakily, " Goodbye Tinkerbell."

She smiled sadly and waved. " Goodbye, Bella."

And with that, she leapt from the window and was gone. I cried myself to sleep that night, but not because I'd lost my candy and the other kids had laughed at me. No, I cried because I thought I would never see Peter Pan again.

But I was wrong, and I did.

A few days after that strange Halloween, I heard another soft thud on my window, and when I opened my eyes, Peter was there in the window frame, smiling at me. And every night after that for the next year, he would come to my window after Renee had tucked me in and stay the night.

Sometimes we would play with my dolls and stuffed animals and dress up clothes. I would make him be the prince _and_ the dragon, while I was the princess he had to save. Needless to say, he had me in a fit of giggles when he slayed himself, both laughing in triumph and growling in an exaggerated death. He always made me laugh.

Other times, when I was too sleepy to play, he would take me in his arms, sit in the rocking chair in the corner of my room and sing me a lullaby. It wasn't one I'd ever heard before, and he told me that he'd made it up just for me. I liked that.

But one night, he didn't show up. I waited for him until I couldn't keep my lids open any longer, and when I woke up in the morning and realized he hadn't showed up, I cried. Renee was frantic and distraught as she tried to soothe me, but when I told her why I was so sad, she didn't know what to say. I knew she didn't believe in my magical best friend, and that just made me cry harder.

The rest of the week followed with no Peter Pan knocking at my window, and every other night without out him, I began to worry more and more over whether or not I'd see him again. But one the eighth night of his absence, I awoke to a familiar tapping on my window.

I jumped from my bed and ran to the window, yanking it open so he could climb in. Once he was inside, I wrapped my arms around his waist; smiling so hard I thought my face would break.

" Peter!" I whispered, squeezing with all my might, " Peter, you came back!"

He chuckled softly and rubbed my back.

" Of course I did," He paused, " You don't think I would leave without saying good bye?"

I pulled back and looked up at him in confusion. Why did he sound so sad?

" But you aren't saying goodbye 'cause you're not leaving," I paused, " Right?"

He looked down at me, his face a mask of pain and anguish. After a moment, he sighed roughly and picked me up, resting me on his hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, frowning in confusion.

" Bella, love," He hesitated, looking down, " I came back because I couldn't stand to leave without saying a proper goodbye."

My eyes widened and shook my head fervently.

" No, no, no, Peter!" I cried, " No Peter Pan, you can't leave! You can't leave me!"

" Bella, Bella, honey," He soothed, brushing his cold fingers across my face, " I have to. I have to go back to Neverland."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and my bottom lip began to tremble.

" But I don't want you to go." I whimpered, shaking my head. His brows furrowed in pain, and he pressed his forehead to mine.

" I don't want to go either, love," He sighed, looking up at me through his lashes, " But I can't stay here forever."

" Why?" I wailed quietly, the tears spilling down my cheeks. He reached his hand up and brushed them away, stroking my chubby cheeks.

" Because that's not how the story goes. Peter has to go back to Neverland and Bella has to stay here with her mommy."

" No, no!" I cried, burring my face in his shoulder and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, " I don't want to stay here! I want to go with you!"

He hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around me and gently crushing me to him, one hand rubbing my back while the other stroked my hair. I inhaled his lovely scent, afraid I'd never smell it again.

" I know, baby, I know," He soothed, his voice thick, " But you're home is here, and there are a lot of people who would miss you terribly if you left. We have to think about those other people. We can't be selfish."

I nodded slowly, my tears staining the collar of his shirt.

" I love you, Peter Pan."

He froze before burying his face in my hair.

" I love you too, Bella."

He rocked me to sleep that night. I made him sing me my lullaby one last time before he left. He held me close in his arms, combing his fingers through my hair and kissing me on my cheek every once and a while. I fell asleep with my cheek pressed to his chest, my hand fisted on his shirt so he could never leave. And when I woke in the morning, I was in my bed, and he was gone.

I cried all day that day. Renee worried awfully and tried everything she could to cheer me up, but I was inconsolable.

From that day forward, all that was magical in my life faded, and a fissure began to form in me. Even as I came to accept what had happened, I could never mend the hole in me. The only thing that made it feel better was the knowing that Peter had been real.

I continued on with life, smiled again, learned how to laugh with a missing piece of myself, and vowed to never forget my first love, Peter Pan. And when Renee got married again to Phil, I decided to move to Forks and be with Charlie, because even my mother, who'd abandoned love so long ago, deserved another shot.

Forks was anything but Phoenix, but with time, I began to accept the rain and clouds, the fact that the sun showed an estimated five times a year.

Charlie and me get along fine. Unlike him and my mother, Charlie and I are eerily similar, and the silence that fills our house is a comfortable, elected one. And if someone were to ask me if I'm happy with my life, I would answer with an honest yes.

But no matter how good things are, and how much I've come to accept the way things have played out, I still think about Peter Pan every once in a while when I'm lying in my bed and the branches of the tree outside tap on the window. And when that happens, I smile solemnly, because I know he isn't coming back.

I used to tell myself I'd made it all up, that he was never real. But I could never fully except that, because even to this day, I can still feel a part of him with me, watching and remembering as I do those nights we played in my room, sharing something neither of us could explain.

" Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs, snapping me out of my reverie. My eyes cleared of their haze and I took one last look out the window that was just an ordinary window.

" You don't hold any magic," I whispered to the frame before grabbing my backpack off my bed and yelling " Coming!"

I trumped down the stairs and found Charlie by the door with my jacket in his hand.

" Thanks," I smiled, grabbing it and pulling it over my sweater. It had snowed the night before, and Charlie's cruiser had all-season tires, so I'd reluctantly agreed to get a ride from him to school.

" No problem," He grumbled, opening the door and heading out to the driveway. I smiled to myself and followed after him. Charlie has a hard time expressing his affection, and because of this, his little grumbles and short remarks let me know just how much he really loves me.

" So, have you heard?" He started as we drove down the street towards Forks high, the epitome of high school dreariness. I watched as little snow flakes fell on my window, smearing to the side and making a pattern of diagonal stripes across the glass.

" Heard what?"

" The hospital just got a new doctor."

A/N: Well, what do you think? I have absolutely no idea where this story came from, but I love it. It's just so unlike anything I'd ever written. But, my opinion is worth nothing if you guys don't like it, so send me a review please and tell me if this crazy thing is worth continuing. Next chapter will be an introduction of a few characters we all know and love…

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one goes out to flecour. You are by far the most consistent and appreciated reader/reviewer I have!

Chapter 2

Wanna get Away?

Chapter Song: 15 step, by Radiohead ( I think it only really makes sense in my head why this song fits.)

I stepped out of the cruiser, immediately greeted by the frigid winter air blowing across my face. It was always more of the same in Forks. I slammed the door and waved once as Charlie sped off towards the station. Yup, more of the same.

The icy grass crunched beneath my feet as I trudged, head down and hood up, towards my one great confinement, Forks High School. The brick buildings were like prisons disguised as Grandma's brick cottage in the mountains. But I suppose that they were just another part of life, and I didn't complain. At least they had good bathrooms and the cafeteria food didn't crawl.

As I approached the student parking lot on my way to Spanish, I noticed a sort of commotion around the edge of the space near the English building. People had gathered in a disfigured horseshow shape, and to the right of it I could make out the end of a silver car I'd never seen before, it's doors opening on all sides as five people stepped out. Then I remembered the conversation that had just passed between me and Charlie on the way here.

_" A doctor?" I asked, not interested enough to turn towards him. Doctors came and went at Forks hospital, and the news of a new and aspiring employee floated in and out every couple of months. The pay was laughable, and after a while, those budding heart surgeons realized this before packing up and leaving for a bigger, more prestigious clinic._

_" Yeah, Dr. Cullen. Him and his family moved here from Alaska last week. The hospital he worked at before gave him a very high recommendation to Forks hospital. He's supposed to be brilliant I guess."_

_I turned to Charlie then, my brow furrowed in confusion. " Then why's he come here?"_

_Charlie shrugged. " Dunno. Guess he likes the cold."_

_" You said him and his family…" I inquired, curious to this new piece of information. Maybe he'd need someone to baby sit his kids while he was at work, or better yet if he had a daughter my age… Well, a girl can dream. I wasn't the first social pick out of the girls at my school. My only real friend was Angela, and now that she had her boyfriend Ben, I was stuck sandwiched between them, all lovey-dovey, and Mike Newton, the puppy dog I couldn't seem to shake, at the lunch table. What I wouldn't do for a new girlfriend…_

_" Yeah, a big one I guess. Him and his wife are younger, but they supposedly have five adopted teenagers. They're ambitious aren't they?" Charlie chuckled, leaning toward me with a dubiously raised brow. I chuckled, nodding, and looked back out my window again, my thoughts racing with prospect. Five new kids…_

_The thought was intriguing._

I stopped in the middle of the parking lot, a couple feet away from the congregation of curious students. I had to admit, the reality of new people in Forks was an exciting one. You get pretty tired of the same people everyday.

As I craned my head to get a slightly better view above the heads of the other students, I made out the top of a blonde girls head, the light color of her hair managing to sparkle under the white gray of the clouds overhead. I felt a swell of hope in my stomach. So they did have a daughter.

Following close behind her, I could plainly see the face of a very tall and, judging by the broadness of his shoulder's, high above the heads of almost all the boys in school, intimidating young man. And what I saw surprised me.

The boy-or should I say man- had the face of an angle, despite his brute form. His dark brown hair stood out in stark contrast to his place skin, and his amber eyes sparkled mischievously, like he'd done something bad and was delighted at the fact he'd managed to get away with it. He looked around at the students gathered, and the whole crowd seemed to take an involuntary step back. I couldn't hear, but it looked like he chuckled.

Then there was the top of another blonde head, and through a parting of students, I could see that this one belonged to another young man. His waves of pale hair framed yet another exquisite face of his equally tall, though leaner frame. But his face was more stoic than humorous, and he seemed to strain away from the students with an expression of distaste. Still, I could see the other girls giggling to each other, already plotting who would win his heart.

But through the crowd, I could make out the figure of another person, this time much smaller than the other three, prancing towards the blonde boy. I couldn't see her face, but her lithe body that swayed like dancing when she walked, reminded me of someone. And, even though I could only make out her small shape in the gap of the crowd, it looked eerily familiar.

I sighed in frustration as she danced out of view. I guess I would just have to wait until lunch to get a better look at her. Luckily, Forks was too small for anyone to remain anonymous.

I heard the bell then, and even though the gathering of people didn't move, suddenly awing over the fifth person to come out of the car, I turned away from the commotion and began to walk towards my Spanish class.

I reached the curb of the cement and turned to my right; only to stop short as the blonde girl I'd seen before stepped through the crowd and under the eaves of the building. I gasped softly when my eyes landed on her.

She was taller than I'd thought and, looking at her face, the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. I had to blink a few times just to make sure I wasn't imagining her. Never in my life had I seen a woman with a face so divine and a body so luxurious, even under her white pea-coat.

She turned her head towards me, her amber eyes landing on my muddy brown ones. She gave me a quick once over, a slow sneer pulling up on her lips. She snorted in what could only be described as amusement and incredulity, before turning away and strutting towards the main office. I let out a short exhale in disbelief. So much for a new girlfriend.

The large boy walked by after her, and I couldn't help but shrink back a bit at the sheer size of him. The bands of muscle around his arms and torso seemed to contract threateningly, and he chuckled when he caught my wide eyes. I looked down, completely flustered, and headed off towards my Spanish class just as the Blonde boy, who winced when he got close to me, followed suit. So these were the Cullens.

The gossip had begun before I'd even stepped into my first period, and by the time I'd made it to fourth, the whole school knew about the new and beautiful Cullen kids.

There was Rosalie, the blonde goddess who had clearly conveyed what she thought of me. I should have figured; people like Rosalie aren't friends with people like me.

And then there was Emmett, the bear of a man who looked like he could pick me up with his hand. Him and Rosalie were said to be _together_, a controversy that this poor, bored student body needed to spice up their lives. Even better was the fact that not two, but four of the Cullen kids were together.

The other two were Jasper and Alice, otherwise known as the leonine blond and the small pixie I thought I recognized. I hadn't had the chance to see Alice yet, but from the jealous chatter about her among the females and the infatuated droning of the boys, I assumed she was just as entrancing as the other Cullens. Jasper, the one who looked like he was in slight pain, had third period history with me, but he sat strategically in the back corner of the class, his eyes never leaving the teacher. Even through his forced concentration, I could see a certain calm to him. Actually, I didn't see it as much as I felt it. He had an aura of cool about him, the very thing that had all the girls in school fawning over him. Well, all of those who weren't already ogling over Edward.

Edward was the fifth Cullen kid, the one I'd failed to stick around and see in the parking lot. He was basically said to be the male version of Rosalie, and in the span of a few hours he'd capture the hearts of every girl who'd laid eyes on him. And those fortunate enough to talk to him claimed it was love. I struggled not to laugh at Lauren Mallory when she gossiped to the other girls in Calculus over her brief encounter with him in P.E.

" I played against him and Max Cannable in tennis," She gushed, fanning herself slightly, " He's _very_ good at sports."

" So? Did you get to talk to him?" Jessica Stanley asked, smiling brightly. Jessica had been one of my first friends when I came to Forks, but we rarely hung out anymore. Though she would never admit it, I knew she harbored a slight grudge against me because she'd always had a thing for Mike. But now with the single and outrageously attractive Edward Cullen in the fishbowl, Mike looked like a thing of the past.

" I'm getting to that part, Jessica," Lauren shot back before looking back to the ceiling with a dreamy glaze in her eyes, " After the game, when we had to switch teams, he came up to me and said ' Good game Lauren.'"

All the girls gasped softly before squealing in unison. Lauren looked around smugly, nodding in recognition of her feet of accomplishment. I shook my head at how silly they were and redirected my attention forward again. Boys make girls do crazy things I guess.

" I think I'm in love." Lauren sighed after all the giggling had stopped. The girls replied in a united " Aw", and I bit my tongue to keep from snickering. I couldn't speak for Lauren, but I highly doubted it was love.

_Peter Pan. That was love._

I frowned down at my paper in front of me as the numbers and words suddenly shifted around, straitening out and joining lines to form the outline of a large French window, the pane lifted open in welcome. But no matter how many nights I'd left my window open, foolishly hoping he might find it again and crawl though, he had never come back.

The bell dinged, signaling the beginning of lunch hour. I snapped out of my daydreaming and gathered my stuff, jamming it all in my mess of a backpack before slinging it over my shoulder and heading out of the room towards the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes as I passed through the halls, bombarded by the continuing gossip over the school's new meat. I could tell this lunch was going to be a long one.

" Bella!" Angela called as I walked into the cafeteria. I looked over to see her running towards me, a smile on her face. I smiled back, the first real smile I'd had all day. Angela was one of those genuine people you rarely find and value all the more because of it. She stopped at my side and sighed in exaggeration.

" Hey, Ang," I smiled, grabbing a tray off the rack and stepping into the food line. She grabbed a tray as well and followed behind me.

" So, have you heard about the Cullens?" She chirped excitedly. I groaned loudly.

" Not you too!" I wailed, turning to her beseechingly. She gave me a bewildered look.

" What do you mean? Bella, have you see these people? They're not human!" She exclaimed, " No human family looks that good."

I rolled my eyes but chuckled in spite of myself. It was true; they're beauty was inhuman. Angela continued as we grabbed sandwiches and put them on our plates.

" And that Edward! I love Ben, I really do, but that Cullen boy is too beautiful to ignore."

" Really? I haven't seen him." I said as aloofly as possible. Angela's jaw dropped, and I took her momentary lapse in speech as my cue to turn and head towards our usual table, keeping my eyes strategically away from the table where everyone else was looking; the far table in the corner claimed by the Cullens. I could feel Angela hot on my trail.

" Bella! Bella, what do you mean you haven't seen him! Weren't you there this morning in the parking lot when they came?"

" No, I got a ride from Charlie this morning," I stated, turning slightly towards her to whisper, " And besides, I wouldn't crowd around the new kids and stare like that. I can't even imagine how awkward that must have been for them, and how rude that made us look."

" But Bella…" She broke off suddenly as we reached our table, coming to s low stop. I turned back to her in confusion, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking, of course, over at the Cullen table. And what was stranger was the curious smile on her lips.

" Angela? What are you looking at?" I asked in annoyance, keeping my eyes carefully on her face, plastered now with a stupid grin. Was I the only sane girl in this school?!

" He's staring at you, Bella," She whispered. I frowned in confusion, and she finally looked at me. " Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I huffed in annoyance before finally, and rather reluctantly, turning my eyes towards the table to which she was staring at. I froze.

There, sitting on the edge of the table, his black eyes glued to mine, was Peter Pan. _My_ Peter Pan.

" Peter." I breathed in whoosh of air, my eyes widening as the world around me began to shatter.

" What?" Angela asked, but I didn't answer. I was too busy staring at the Peter Pan of my childhood who, apparently to the rest of the student body, was the new heartthrob Edward Cullen. And he was staring back at me with a look of horror on his face.

No, it was more than horror. So many emotions seemed to be flitting across his face as he stared blatantly back at me. Fear, wonder, shock, happiness…lust? No, not lust, but hunger. The same hunger that had burned in his eyes the first night he'd come to my window twelve years ago…no, that didn't happen. That's impossible. This isn't real. What was happening?!

" Bella, Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked with growing worry, but I just shook my head back and forth, my eyes still locked with Peter's... or was it Edward?

" I-I have to go," I whispered feebly before dropping my tray on the floor with a loud clatter and sprinting out of the cafeteria.

I ran through the halls at top speed, not quite sure where I was going, just going away. Away from Angela, away from the kids in the cafeteria, obviously confused over my sudden departure. Away from Edward Cullen, from Peter Pan.

I had to get away before it killed me.

A/N: Okay, I _really_ like this story. But I haven't been getting much feedback, and it starting to make me think this story might not be as great as I think it is. Regardless, I don't think I can stop, it just demands to be written. Well, anyways, if you agree, please send me a review!

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For jackjakio. Basically I think your bombtastic. Oh yeah, disclaimer and such.

Chapter 3

The boy's back

Chapter Song: Warning Sign, By Coldplay

Okay, so when I'd initially planned to get away, I hadn't expected away to end up being locked in one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom. But that's where I ended up.

I clutched my knees closer to my chest, rocking slightly back and forth on the cold toilet seat. The tears I'd managed to keep from running in the cafeteria spilled down my cheeks as I curled up into the tightest ball I could, trying to be smaller than my pain.

What the hell was happening? A minute ago, things had been real. I could look at everything around me and be certain it wasn't just my imagination conjuring up the images in front of my eyes. Now, I couldn't believe what I'd seen.

It was him, I knew it. I knew that face. Even after twelve years, he looked exactly as I remembered. His ruffled bronze hair that sparkled like fire in the right light. His black eyes that used to change colors depending on the day. He was always happiest when they were butterscotch…

Even down to his hands. Above all things, I remembered his hands. Smooth white hands that used to play patty cake with my small, chubby ones. Long fingers that combed through my hair as he rocked me back and forth, singing me to sleep. The way they gripped the edge of the cafeteria table when I met his horrified gaze…

"This isn't real," I muttered, my hands fisting in my hair, "This isn't real!"

I rocked back and forth, back and forth, my head pounding and my heart retching.

This isn't real…

The bell for fifth period rang twenty minutes later, and I lifted my face from my hands as the sound of shuffling feet sounded through the hall. In minutes, chatty girls began to file into the bathroom, babbling loudly and drowning each other out. But I could make out the sound of two voices at the sink in front of my stall. They were talking about me.

"Did you see the way Swan ran out of there like that?" Lauren Mallory's nasally voice snipped. I peaked through the crack between the stall doors to see her and Jessica picking at their faces in the mirror.

"Yeah, everyone did. It was so bizarre." Jessica mused, pulling and pushing on her cheeks before frowning at her reflection and scrunching her nose. Lauren pulled a compact from her bag and began swathing her face with concealer.

"Seriously. But I guess that's Bella for you. She probably hasn't even seen a real man up close in her whole life. Couldn't handle Edward ten feet away."

_Ha, I've seen more of him before I started kindergarten than you will for the rest of your life, Lauren._

"What I don't get is the way he was looking at her," Jessica wondered honestly, "He looked like he'd seen a ghost. And did you see the way he was gripping the table? I thought it would snap in half!"

Lauren snorted and snapped her compact shut.

"Probably freaked out about being so rudely gaped at by creeper girl. I swear that girl gives the rest of us ladies bad names. The only guy she can land is Mike…" She trailed off, turning briskly on her heal and heading out the door.

"I like Mike," Jessica grumbled under her breath, disheartened, before taking off after Lauren and leaving me alone in my stall with my mouth hanging open. Well, I'd say!

The warning bell rang then, and I rubbed my hands quickly over my already dried eyes before grabbing my backpack and bursting out of the bathroom, sprinting down the hall towards biology. I was glad I had a lab counter to myself. At least no one could interrogate me during class.

I slid around the corner and through the door just as the tardy bell rang. I let out a breathless sigh of relief, taking at minute to recover myself. I was aware of a few eyes on me as I gathered myself and apologized to Mr. Banner for almost being late, but most of the class was looking towards my lab station instead.

"Nice of you to join us, Bella." Mr. Banner muttered, throwing me a scornful look. I smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry I, uh, got caught up in the bathroom."

"Oh." He said in understanding, as if I was implying something else. I blushed slightly before scuffling, head to my table. I clambered onto my seat and pulled my arm up to hide my face. The last thing I needed was for my biology teacher to think I was having 'lady issues'.

A sweet smell wafted through my nose then, and my muscles froze upon smelling the scent. I knew that smell…so well…

With what felt like painful slowness, I turned by head to the side, my eyes locking with the one pair of eyes I'd been just running from. I felt my eyes widening as I stared at Peter Pan, aka Edward Cullen, sitting at the far end of my table, as far away from me as possible. His eyes were wide and hard, and when I let out the whoosh of air that was choking me, his black irises widened and the veins in his throat stood out. He looked like he was in pain. But the look in his eyes…hungry…

"Alright class, today is just going to be a work day. I want people working on study guides, lab questions, homework, anything you need to do that's biology. If you have any questions, I'll be up here at my desk grading your last lab."

Mr. Banner clapped his hands together, signaling the class to get started. People began rummaging through their bags and grabbing supplies from the closet. Edward and I just continued to stare at each other, frozen.

As I stared at him, horrified and mesmerized, I couldn't help but marvel at the image of him. I'd always thought I remembered him so clearly, but my memory had done his beauty no justice. That, or I'd been too young to really appreciate it. Either way, I couldn't deny that he was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Hello," He finally chocked out, his voice still as crystal and sweet as I remembered, "My name is Edward-"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen yeah uh, h-hi," I stammered, desperate to believe him, "I'm, uh, I'm Bella Swan. It's, it's lovely to meet you."

I extended my shaking hand out for him, trying to keep the surge of hysterical sobbing from bursting out of my mouth. I couldn't explain it, but I just felt like wailing terribly right then.

He stared at my hand, trembling so hard it looked like I had Parkinson's, and back to my eyes. Fresh horror burned within the black orbs, and my hand fell limply onto the table. Maybe shaking hands wasn't the best idea. I pulled my hand back into my lap, hiccupping on a teary sob that was clawing its way to the surface.

Think Bella, think, you have to say something, keep him talking long enough for him to admit he is either your Peter or a beautiful hallucination brought on by all the candy you ate the other night at the movies with Angela.

But I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even open my mouth for fear I might start screaming, crying, or worse, tell him how much I'd missed him these past twelve years. I just let my hair fall in front of my face and buried my nose in the coming weeks homework, trying my hardest to become invisible. Edward, if that was his name, pulled out the study guide Mr. Banner had given him and presumed to read it with his back slightly facing me. This cut me in all the wrong ways for all the wrong reasons. He wasn't mine; he wasn't my Peter. He was just a beautiful new boy at school, and I was just a very crazy girl with _lots_ of problems.

Regardless of who we were and what was happening, that period was by far the longest in all of my life. They say time can be an agonizing thing, and I was feeling the burn.

He was so stiff, so quiet beside me. But it was a burning silence, a horrible silence. I could practically hear him screaming in his head, feel the panic ebbing off of him and washing over me. It didn't help that I already had my own racing thoughts to deal with. The after shock of everything was starting to ripple through me with dramatic force.

What the hell was he doing here? Surely he hadn't come looking for me, that much was apparent by the look of utter surprise on his face when I turned to look at him in the cafeteria. Had it just been chance that he'd come here? Or had he been unconsciously searching for me as I had him, through dreams and thoughts and yearning? Had Peter Pan finally come to take me back to Neverland?

No, no this was just a coincidence. He wasn't my Peter, he was just a random guy who happened to look exactly like my childhood companion and demonstrated qualities that bore striking resemblance to those of my Peter. Like the way he furrowed his brow in deep concentration as he read over the study guide. Peter used to make the exact same pensive expression whenever we would do one of my 10,000 piece puzzle sets late at night. Or the way he would exhale in short little huffs whenever he was frustrated. It was the same thing Peter had done whenever I would tell him about a mean thing someone said to me at school that day. Did he know he was making it so hard for me to believe he was anybody but my Peter?

Finally, after what felt like hours, the bell rang and people began to file out of class. Edward rose sinuously from his seat and strode out the door without a single glance my way. I balked after him, but not because of his blatant rudeness. No, I stared because Peter used to move the same way whenever he rose from my pink flower shaped carpet and glided to my window, turning to whisper me a good night full of sweet dreams…

I snapped out of my reverie and quickly stuffed all my papers into the mess of my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder and heading to P.E., otherwise known as the bane of my existence. I silently prayed to God I wouldn't find another Cullen kid in class. I'd had enough for one day.

Unfortunately, my prayers were heard too late as I emerged from the locker room to see the bear called Emmett standing next to none other than Tinkerbell. So this was Alice.

I gasped as my eyes locked with hers, shining with tangible excitement. No, no this was getting too weird! This wasn't happening!

The big guy Emmett turned around to see where Tinkerbell was staring, his eyes scanning over my head as if he couldn't see me. He nudged her with his arm, staring off to my right as a group of kids filed into the gym, but she didn't acknowledge him. Instead, she just continued to stare at me, her eyes sparkling. A slow smile spread across her face, and something about it made me shiver. I quickly dropped my eyes when Emmett looked my way and shuffled off to role call on the other side of the gym. I kept my head down as I took my spot in line, but I could still feel their eyes on me, burning into my back.

After role was done, the teachers merged all the classes and started assigning partners to courts for…groan…racquetball. Would this worst of worst days never end?

"Miss Swan with…Miss Cullen!" Couch Clapp called out in a booming voice.

Apparently not.

I froze in my spot, a sudden sweat breaking out along my hairline and my panicked eyes fell on Tinkerbell standing a few feet away, a brighter than bright smile on her lips. God help my crazy brain.

I smiled awkwardly, and she bounced over to me. My eyes widened as she came closer. Se was so much like I remembered her!

"Hi, I'm Alice!" She chirped, bouncing next to me, "You must be Bella."

"Uh, yeah," I said breathlessly, "Hi."

"Everyone, get to your courts! No standing around!" Couch Clapp yelled, staring purposefully at me and Tinker- I mean, Alice. I blushed slightly and Alice just smiled before linking her arm with mine unexpectedly. I gasped slightly, but not because it was so sudden and bold. Her skin was as cold as I remembered…

She just chuckled knowingly and dragged me off to our court.

I'll be the first to admit I'm not the most coordinated person in the world. Okay, I'm just downright clumsy. Leave it to P.E. to showcase my most…endearing trait to the entire student body. It was both as lucky as it was unlucky that I had Tinkerbell as a partner.

She was so fast! It made me dizzy just watching her flit across the court, slamming down balls with surprising sharpness and strength. For the most part, I stayed in the back, just gawking over her athleticism. Then again, she was a fairy.

No, no, no she isn't Bella, stop saying that! I couldn't let myself actually begin to believe Alice Cullen and Tinkerbell were one in the same, just like Edward Cullen was my Peter Pan. I just couldn't let myself impose my deep psychological issues onto these innocent people. It wasn't their fault I was going insane. If it was anyone's fault, it was the real Peter's. He was the one who started all of this.

"Good game, Bella!" Alice smiled at me after the game was over and we were heading into the locker room. I chuckled incredulously and bit my lip.

"Uh, thanks Alice, but I think we both know I'm not the best partner. I'm sorry I'm so useless."

She laughed out loud, stepping past me and leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't say such things about yourself, little Bella."

I inhaled sharply and turned to see her looking at me with a meaningful look on her face. She smiled and nodded her head once, confirming what I hadn't asked aloud before gliding away into the locker room. I just stared after her, my mouth handing open.

Scratch all I said before. This was weird alright, but this time I wasn't imagining things. This was real.

Peter Pan was back.

A/N: If you've read the latest Hearts Are Music Catchers chapter (If you haven't you should) then you would know that my internet has been down for the past two weeks. So please don't be too mad at me for being so behind, there really wasn't anything I could do. But now it's up, and the chapters will be coming more quickly I promise. In other words, I'm thinking about doing and Edward POV in a few chapters, and I was wondering if you guys might like something along those lines. If not, I won't do it, but I think it will explain things more quickly and give us a chance to get inside his pretty little head. Also, I wanted to do chapter flashbacks recounting nights that Edward and Bella had together when she was younger. They'll bee well incorporated and not confusing and messy, but if you guys are very strongly opposed to that, I won't do them. So what do you think?

Thanks so much for all of your guys' support! I wish I could come through the screen and give you all fat hugs! Review and let me know if I'm still meeting expectations!

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one goes out to everyone who has given this crazy thing a chance. I love you all. And of course, I own nothing. ALSO, I'm very proud to say that I have now recruited a Beta, the lovely Cullenistic Attitude, for this crazy story! You're amazing girl!

Chapter 4

Broken Promise

Chapter Song: Retrace, by Anberlin (They just keep writing the perfect songs for all my stories!)

My head was spinning as I stumbled out of the locker room and into the parking lot. It was like a tornado of thoughts had been unleashed on the innocent trailer park that was my sanity, and now all that was logical and factual in my life was being blown away in the storm. I mean, what value does logic have when magic and make believe are real again?

Kids rushed past me, pushing and shoving in their rush to get off campus before it sucked them back again the next day. Did none of them know of the world of fantasy that surrounded them, brighter and more fantastic than anything they could ever imagine? Did they know that Edward Cullen was part of this wonder and magic and that I'd been madly in love with him for all these years? Did they know my mental health was not well?

_No Bella, you're brain is not crazy, at least not much more than that of the average person. Shocked, confused, a little dizzy maybe, but not crazy._

I walked slowly towards the parking lot, making sure not to make any sudden movements. It felt like I was treading eggshells, trying not to set off the minefield inside my head and trigger my own catastrophic imploding.

_Just get to the truck, Bella. You just need to make it to the truck…_

I stopped short then, groaning aloud. I'd gotten a ride from Charlie this morning. God, it would never end would it?

I was on the edge of the parking lot then, and I knew I would have to cross through it to get to the other side where Charlie would invariably be waiting for me. And that meant risking the chance of running into someone I really didn't have the stability to run into at the moment…

I scanned my eyes over the congested parking lot, looking for any sign of them. The silver car they'd arrived in still sat on the corner of the parking lot, and it didn't look like anyone was near or in it. This was my chance…

Just then, I noticed a parting in the crowd to my left, and I snapped my head to watch the group walking through the parking lot in the direction of the car. My head screamed for me to duck out of the way and make my getaway now, but my eyes didn't listen.

I scanned the back of all their heads, searching for that unmistakable bronze hair. I was vaguely aware of the whispers and murmurings of all the students around me, each awaiting the same tangled crop. And then I saw him.

He was last in the strange single filed line they had created as they walked through the parted crowd. It was like Moses and the red sea. The Cullens could part an entire sea of students with their unspoken power. I wanted to look away, but my eyes just fixed upon his scowling face as he walked towards the car, his eyes never deviating from his destination.

I watched his stride, more graceful and powerful than what was humanly possible. He was still so much like I remembered him, still so fantastic and ethereal. Watching him saunter broodingly over to the silver car only confirmed that he was definitely _not _ five of them grouped around the car, turning back to the staring crowd I was trying so hard not to be apart of. Emmett smirked at the not so subtle gawking and shook his head before opening the door for Rosalie, who sneered at the congregation before ducking into the back seat. Emmett followed her, joined by Jasper, who still appeared strained. What was up with that kid anyway?

Tinkerbell, excuse me Alice, turned around then, but she didn't look at the staring students. Instead, she gave Edward a meaningful look before nodding her head slightly and opening the passenger door of the car. His scowl deepened, and I thought I could almost hear him sigh. Then he turned around and his black eyes locked with mine.

I froze where I stood, inhaling sharply. But it felt like my lungs had been knocked out of me, and the breath just stuck in my throat, choking me. My head screamed for me to look away, but it was as if my brain had been detached from my body.

In that moment, however long it lasted, the hard stone of his eyes melted, and within the pool of sparkling black, I saw what he could not say. I saw his anger, his frustration, his pain, his remorse, his longing, his apology. The hunger was still staining his black irises, but it seemed as though he wasn't paying attention to it. It appeared as if it wasn't as potent as all the other things that glimmered behind those beautiful eyes I'd dreamt of for so long.

His eyes tightened slightly, closing around all the emotions he had momentarily let me see, and he turned to the car and opened the door, sliding swiftly into the driver's seat along with the rest of his family.

I quickly dropped my eyes, my heart beating erratically and the breath I'd been choking on sucking into my suddenly gasping lungs. I felt the blood rushing to my face as I quickly ducked behind a group of football players and started walking with as much speed as was feasible for my clumsy feet towards the corner where Charlie would be. I didn't dare look up as the silver car pulled out of the parking lot and started driving off towards the woods. I could already feel the once healed hole in me starting to tug around the edges.

When I felt it was safe for my eyes to unlatch themselves from the ground, I looked up to see Charlie pulling up on the corner, and breathed and audible sigh of relief. I really had to get out of here before my heart burst.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie greeted when I came up to the car and opened the passenger door, "How was school?"

"Uh," I exhaled, trying to think of a way to describe by far the most interesting and earth-shattering day of my life.

"It was alright."

Charlie raised a suspicious brow at me, noticing the way my chest was rising and falling at an abnormally quick rate. I didn't dare meet his eyes.

"Bella, you alright?" He asked, pulling away from the curb and getting on the road towards the freeway, "You're breathing pretty hard there."

"I'm fine Dad, really. I just had P.E., and we were playing racquetball."

"Oh," He murmured in understanding. I was surprised that I felt like smiling in that moment. Charlie knew just as well as I did that physical education and I didn't mix too well.

When we pulled up to the house, I quickly got out of the car and nearly ran to the front door, eager to get to my room where there was a nice larger door waiting to separate me from the rest of the world. I wasn't feeling quite social at the moment.

"What's the rush, Bells?" Charlie called after me as I burst through the door and began up the stairs. I stopped briefly on a step and threw him a glance over my shoulder.

"Lots of homework, dad," I said breathlessly and continued up the stairs and to my door, yanking it open and quickly closing it behind me. Once I was safely inside, I pressed against the wood and slowly slid to the ground. I was finally safe; I could finally breathe.

I sat there for a while, my head tipped back to stare at the peaked white ceiling of my room. I traced the lines and grooves of the wood beams, the little fissures around the corners. This house was so old and tired, and I felt myself sagging with it. When had the air become so heavy?

_Oh, today at around lunch I would think._

I frowned at the ceiling, suddenly angry and agitated. This wasn't at all fair.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" I muttered to myself, dropping my chin to glare at the dark wood floorboards under me, "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

My brow relaxed then, and my lips parted slightly as a particularly vivid childhood memory began to play itself in my mind. A memory of a friend…

_I sat on my little bed, the covers pulled up to my chin, fisted in my tiny hands. Fat, shiny tears rolled down my chubby cheeks, and I gritted my lack of teeth in anger and hurt. Why were they all so mean to me?_

_Just then, I heard a twig snap outside, and I turned my head to see a very familiar figure slip through the window. His eyes, warm amber today, landed on mine, and his face fell into a frown. He quickly rushed over to the bed, bending down over me protectively._

_"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Peter Pan asked me in his velvet voice, his eyes concerned and confused. __I was embarrassed for him to see me crying and turned slightly from his embrace.__ This was exactly why no one liked me._

_"Nothing," I muttered through my clenched jaw, my voice high and squeaky, betraying me. Peter frowned, dubious._

_"Bella," He crooned, leaning farther over me in an attempt to get me to look at him, "You're crying. What happened? Did someone hurt you?"_

_"No," I whined, turning onto my side, "I'm fine, jus' leave me 'lone."_

_"Please, Bella, tell me what's wrong? I want to help," He pleaded, "I can't stand to see you cry-"_

_"Why can't you jus' leave me' lone, Peter!" I cried, whipping around and sitting up in anger, the tears still running down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry, to be a crybaby, and I didn't want him there to see me that way, the way all the other kids saw me. Bella, the crybaby._

_He sat back slightly, his face surprised. I sniffed in frustration, wiping a hand across my cheek. Peter stared back at me, his lips parted slightly in shock. I tried not to let out the pitiful whimpers trembling in my little chest._

_"I'm sorry, Bella," He finally whispered, slowly lifting himself from the bed, "If you want me gone," His eyes tightened slightly, and it was then that I heard the waver of pain in his voice, "Then I'll go."_

_And with that he began to walk towards the window. _

_My heart fell. No, this wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't really want to be alone. I was always alone._

_I gasped, jumping off the bed and scrambling urgently across the room to where he stood, preparing to jump from the window. I latched onto his leg, squeezing with all my might._

_"No!" I cried, my high voice wavering on a sob, "No, Peter, I don't mean it! Please, don't go!"_

_He froze under my arms in surprise, wavering where he stood, the other foot hovering over the windowsill. He turned and looked down at me in confusion._

_"Huh?"_

_"Please, Peter," I sobbed, "Please, I don't mean it. I don't really wants to be 'lone."_

_"But Bella, love, you just told me-" He started pointing over to the bed where I'd just been laying. I shook my head furiously, the tears flying off my cheeks._

_"No, no, I don't mean it! I know I said I wanted to be 'lone, but that's a 'cause I didn't want you to see me crying. I'm always 'lone Peter Pan. I don't want to be 'lone anymore. Please, don't leave me 'lone."_

_He stared at me for a moment in silence, his eyes wide. I whimpered, desperate to say anything that would make him stay._

_"I always been by myself, for's long as I can amember. Nobody at school wants to play with me 'cause I cry when the push me and call me ugly duckling 'stead of Bella Swan. I have to play by myself. I used to like playing by myself, 'cause nobody hurts you when you play 'lone."_

_I paused, hiccupping. Peter just continued to stare at me with wide eyes._

_"But now I have a friend; I have someone who plays with me and don't call me names or tell me Im'ma crybaby. Peter, you're my friend and I wanted you to play with me forever and never leave me 'lone again. Please, stay with me."_

_It was quiet as my plea hung in the air above us. Peter stared back at me, his eyes shinning with something I couldn't identify. Like his heart was bleeding, but he was happy about it._

_"Bella," He whispered, bending down and brushing his ice-cold hand across my cheek, "My beautiful, sweet little Bella. I promise that as long as you want me, I will be here. I will never leave you."_

_I hiccupped and nodded before stepping into his arms and resting myself against him. I wrapped my little arms around his waist, my cheek pressing against his chest. His long arms completely encircled me, squeezing me to him. He rested his cheek against my head._

_"I will never leave you."_

I tipped my head back, staring up at the ceiling this time through blurry eyes. I blinked against the tears, grimacing at the dull ache in my chest.

"You promised, Peter," I whispered into the silence, the tears rolling down my cheeks. Rain began to patter on the windowpane as the clouds rolled in, and the sky began to cry with me.

"_You promised_."

A/N: So, flashbacks are a go. I hope this met the expectations for those who asked for the flashbacks. I think I'm going to have them every couple of chapters just to keep the flow clean. There will still be a couple of chapters to come before and EPOV, but I have that thing simmering in my thoughts, and I'm actually really excited to unleash his thoughts on this whole story. Also, I'd just like to say that I have the world's best beta ever, miss Cullenistic Attitude. She tuned this baby like I never could have, and I so appreciate all her hard work and support. Alright, you know how this whole thing goes, so go on and send a review and let me know what you think!

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For my grandpa Roger, who passed away last weekend. I love you grandpa. And big thanks to my lovely beta Cullenistic Attitude, for making this story what it is today. I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Tinkerbell keeps her mouth shut…sort of.

Chapter Song: I miss you, by Blink 182

Upon opening my eyes the next morning, I instantly felt the change that had befallen my life. I could feel it. I sat up in my bed, looked around at the room before me, and realized that it looked nothing like I'd remembered it to look all these years. I couldn't explain it, but I just couldn't point out any specific change to it. It was just different.

I stumbled threw my morning routine, jumped into my truck, pulled out of the drive way, onto the freeway, and into the school parking lot and I found that all of it had undergone the same shift. It wasn't until I slammed my door and looked up at the school that I realized it wasn't what I saw that had changed but the way that I saw it. Everything was the same, but the edges seen to glow with the unexplained and unknown and the joy of new possibilities. My world was colored in magic again.

I didn't stick around long enough to watch the silver car pull into the parking lot. I knew I would hear about it all too quickly a few minutes into my first period. The school's infatuation had only just begun.

Oh, he so cute! She's gorgeous! I sit next to him in math! _Give me a break._ They didn't have anything on me.

But by second period, a new piece of information was being passed around, and this one greatly peaked my interest. According to the rest of the student body, the Cullen clan was one short today. Edward hadn't showed up to school.

My mind raced with this knowledge, the reasons for his absence ranging as far from feeling sick to fleeing back to Neverland, magic and my heart in tow. The longer I thought about it, especially when recalling the look in his eyes the day before, the more the latter of the two scenarios seemed probable. Well, as probable as it was impossible.

Had it been so bad to see me again? Hadn't he known that upon coming here, he ran the risk of stumbling into me? I remembered telling him about Charlie and about how he lived in Forks. I even remember a weekend when I'd gone down to visit him-Peter and I had stayed up the entire night before saying our unwanted goodbyes. Of course, that had only been a temporary parting, unlike our most recent separation. And yet-,here he was, back in my life again. How long would it last this time?

I couldn't help but feel sad to know I wouldn't get to see him today. It was foolish to feel that way, and I knew it would only make the whole thing harder on me if I let myself have any hope that he would even acknowledge me when he came back. Or better yet, if he even came back at all. I didn't want to think how painful it would be if he decided to abandon me again.

Lunch was exciting and giddy for everyone but me. All the girls ogled over the two handsome new boys, and the guys drooled over the two lovely new girls. People gossiped and shared trivial information they had gathered about the Cullen family, things like the giant mansion they had moved into that was just a few miles outside of town, how attractive Dr. Cullen was and the like. A girl even joked about purposefully breaking her arm just to get him to fix it up. I tried not to roll my eyes.

I was surprised at how difficult it was for me to sit alone at my table in biology. I'd always sat alone before, but now that I knew he was supposed to be sitting next to me, I suddenly felt painfully alone.

_I don't want to be 'lone, Peter._

I practically sprinted out of biology when the bell rang, nearly falling and breaking my neck in the process. Just one more class, one more period…

I stopped in the middle of the bustling hall as I realized what that last period was, and who would be in that class. Peter Pan wasn't the only fairytale from my childhood.

Tinkerbell was my racquetball partner.

"Damn it." I grumbled.

The day before, Tinkerbell, pardon _Alice_, had been a ball of energy that spoke a mile a minute. While I was petrified and rendered speechless at the sight of her, she just seemed thrilled and jubilant. When I walked into the gymnasium and stepped into roll call, I caught her eye from across the court. Apparently, that wasn't the case today.

She looked so sad. Her large obsidian eyes fell on mine, and her brows pulled together at the center just the slightest bit, giving her the most heartbreaking expression I'd ever seen. She bit her lip and sighed wistfully before looking away. I just stood there, frowning in confusion.

When the time came for us to split up and go to our courts, Tinkerbell walked slowly over to me, her eyes now filled with disappointment. I didn't understand why she was looking at me that way, and she didn't seem inclined to tell me.

She wouldn't talk to me the entire period. We played in silence- well she played while I stood in the back corner of the court, waiting for her to say something to me. But she never did, only throwing me glances now and then with that same sad and longing stare. But she never uttered a single syllable.

Now, her eyes said many things, but they only confused me further. Every time she would throw me glances, they were filled with not only sadness, but with apology; like she was acknowledging the fact that she was purposefully ignoring me, but she didn't like it any more than I did. Of course, this confounded me more than anything.

When the shower bell rang, I sighed heavily and shook hands with our opponents before starting to walk towards the locker room. A small and ice cold hand wrapped around my arm, pulling me back. I turned to see Alice staring at me purposefully, the glint of regret still coloring her eyes.

"He'll be back," She said, her eyes bright with conviction, "_I promise."_

My eyes widened slightly and I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Alice just smiled slightly, though it didn't reach her eyes, and then what happened next wasn't something I understood at all.

Her face fell and her eyes glazed over then, no longer looking at me but over my shoulder, as if she were looking into a place very far away, a place I couldn't reach. Her hand tightened slightly around my arm, and she let out a defeated sigh as her vision cleared and she looked back to me. Her expression turned dejected.

"He's not going to be happy with me now." She whispered more to herself, shaking her head solemnly before letting go of my arm and taking off towards the locker room without a second glance back. It took me a while before I was stable enough to follow. I was still dizzy as I stumbled into the parking lot to my truck.

So today had definitely not been what I'd expected. Honestly, I hadn't really been expecting anything, but even in my musings it had never played out this way.

The rest of the day passed the way every other afternoon would. Still, things weren't the same as they used to be. I'd never been this confused and spacey before. Even Charlie noticed, especially when I over-cooked the spaghetti. Spaghetti was one of my specialties.

"You alright Bells? You seem a little out of it today," Charlie asked through a mouthful of meatballs. I slurped my noodle into my mouth before responding.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. Just tired."

It wasn't a total lie. Being severely perplexed took a toll on ones energy.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack early again," I declared, pushing back from the table and carrying my plate to the sink, "I've got a test tomorrow in Bio I want to be rested for."

"Sounds good," Charlie grumbled, leaning back and patting his stomach, "Responsible thing to do."

"Yup, that's me," I said sarcastically and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once I was inside my room, I flopped dramatically onto the bed and sighed in exasperation.

Love is so complicated. It's indecisive and contradictory and manages to hurt and heal at the same time. I wanted to see Peter, but at the same time I didn't. I loved him and hated him. The thought of seeing him again as Tinkerbell promised cause me both pain and pleasure. To hell with Edward Cullen, I only had eyes for Peter Pan. It just happened to be a part of the situation that he was both of them.

I thought back to my first reaction upon seeing him and hearing that my wonderful Peter was in fact some new kid named Edward. I thought I was crazy and hallucinogenic, and that my mind had finally snapped from loneliness and depravation of love.

But after what Alice had told me and the look Edward had given me in the parking lot, I knew it was true. Edward Cullen looked just the same as I'd remembered, because Peter Pan never grew up. Angela said he was too beautiful to be human, and that's because he wasn't. He's not man, but magic. Edward Cullen and Peter Pan are one in the same.

I didn't realize I'd dozed off until I was woken up by the wind blowing hairs across my cheeks. I shivered in the dark and sat up slowly, my eyes blurry and my ears thick. The window was open, wind and rain whooshing into the room. I frowned in dazed confusion because I could have sworn I'd closed it that morning. In fact, I never remembered even opening it.

Groaning softly, I pulled up from my bed and trudged to the window, pushing it closed and turning the lock. I began to shuffle back to bed when I heard a loud snap of a tree branch. It was such a familiar sound.

I turned towards the window just as a shadow danced across it, disappearing as quickly as it had come into the thick black clouds and rain.

A/N: Gah! It's finally done! I'm so sorry this has taken forever, but I've had no time or motivation lately, and all my writing has taken the blow. But, I finally got around to getting this chapter done, and am proud to say that the next one is underway! On another note, I recently came across a story that bears striking resemblance to this one called "Cinderbella and the Prince". I've contacted the author, who says that she's never read my story before and is very freaked out by their similarities as well. So if any of you come across the story, don't send her angry hate mail because me and her on in contact and are working it out ourselves 

Alright, now that that ridiculously long authors note is out of the way, get going on those reviews and let me know what you think!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To everyone of you who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are AMAZING. And maaaad props to my wonderful Beta, Cullenistic Attitude. You're bombtastic baby.

Chapter 6

Games with me

Chapter song: Trouble Sleeping, by The Perishers

Despite what Alice had told me, Edward Cullen failed to show up to school the rest of the week. It really didn't come as that big of a surprise to me, but I must admit I didn't realize how much I'd been hoping Alice was right until I found myself constantly sneaking glances at their table during lunch in the hopes that he might magically appear. Instead, I was only greeted with a murderous glare from Rosalie and Alice's rueful stare, and a wave of familiar disappointment.

Biology followed in the same pattern, and I always left class feeling disheartened. P.E. wasn't any better, due to my still mute racquetball partner. In fact, it seemed as though she was trying harder than ever not to talk to me. Still, she threw me apologetic glances every now an then, as if trying to convey to me she_ wanted_ to talk but couldn't. It was like she was under orders to keep a distance, a prospect that sounded more possible the longer I thought about it. He knew I knew, and he didn't want there to be any chance of someone confirming that for me. Judging by the way Alice was acting, it looked like she was the one he was afraid would do just that.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't hide my growing disappointment and glum from showing towards the end of the week. In fact, when Friday rolled around and school proved as Peterless as ever, Charlie began to worry.

"Are you sure you feel alright, Bells?" He asked as I pushed my potatoes solemnly across my plate with my fork. I shrugged half-heartedly, resting my chin on my hand.

"Tired I guess." _Tired of being disappointed._ Charlie's brow furrowed in doubt, but he nodded all the same. I sighed, lifting my chin up, trying to shake myself out of it. I had to just forget about it.

_Fat chance_ I thought grudgingly to myself. There's only so much one can forget.

The weekend proved to be as dull and agonizingly slow as I'd predicted. By the time it was Saturday afternoon, I'd cleaned every corner of the house and done all my homework for the coming week and could find nothing else to preoccupy myself with. I finally retired to my room, struggling with the shred of useless hope that began to form in the pit of my stomach, hoping I'd see his shadow dance across my window again.

I hadn't seen anything since that night a few days before when I'd awoken to my open window, despite how much I'd hoped otherwise. It could have been anything really; a bird, a shadow cast by the swaying branches, or even a figment of my imagination. But the image was so familiar- the silhouette of a boy dancing through the branches like a flash of black, that I couldn't help but think Peter Pan had come to visit me. Of course, I hoped for nothing but this, and hope was an emotion I could not afford to have. Even if he had come to my window, he still hadn't come to school.

I lay back onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what would become of me now. I wasn't sure if I could handle loosing him again, but at the same time I didn't know what I would do if he came back. How would I be able to even talk to him when all I wanted was to wrap my arms around him and never let go? I couldn't even imagine the pain and frustration I would feel if I had to see him every day and pretend like I didn't know who he was. It sounded almost as agonizing as never seeing him again.

Why was he plaguing me this way? This was torture, this wait and see game he had me playing. My heart ached whenever I recalled all the nights spent with him and my skin crawled just thinking about his lovely face. At least when I was five, I hadn't had to deal with the physical ache for him the way I was now. I couldn't help but loose myself in fantasies about what it would be like to touch the silk skin of his cheek one last time…

I awoke on Sunday to another gray and rainy day filled with endless time to torture myself with thoughts of Edward. I was too tired and resigned to even try and distract myself with petty little things. I spent the entire day in my pajamas, sitting on my bed and staring out the window. I watched the clouds roll and churn in the sky, wishing they would come down and swallow me whole, just to put me out of my misery. I didn't feel mad, or angry or sad or hurt really. I just felt void of love, and I was pretty sure the only thing that would change that was if I could see him again. I went to bed that night with little hope of that coming true.

I was surprised to find that when I woke up the next morning, everything around me looked the same as it had a week ago. My room was suddenly familiarly plain and bland again, the drive to school just as short and uneventful as it had always been. When I stepped out of my truck and looked up at the school, it was as if the last few days had never happened. The magic had seemingly disappeared. I ignored the throb of pain that pulsed through me and headed to my classes. Maybe it had all just been a dream…

The only thing that stood contradictory to this feeling was that the Cullens were still there. Despite the sudden loss of magic around me, they had stayed behind as a curious malfunction of my dreaming. They were like a film though; just a ghost of what I now thought was my own poor brain trying to ease my heartache with delusions. But they were mere faces in the background, and I paid them no more attention than I would anyone else. Even at lunch, I found that I didn't sneak a single glance towards their table, despite all the whispers and gossip around me directed towards that end of the cafeteria. Thinking back on it, I probably should have chanced a glance just once. It might have given me the slightest bit of preparation for what was to happen next.

The bell rang, signaling for everyone to head to his or her fifth period. I passed on my chance of forewarning and walked quickly out of the cafeteria without one look back, heading to the girls bathroom before I made my way to biology. It wasn't even a worry anymore. It was nothing but a class with no promises of pain…

I followed behind a group of girls and took my seat without hesitation, getting my binder and book out like I'd always done. I could already feel life's old habits settling in again. I looked up as the tardy bell rang and the last of the students filed in. My heart stopped.

He was the last to enter, his tousled bronze hair windblown, dewed with a few little raindrops from the current drizzle outside. He had his hands in his pockets, his brow knit firmly over his eyes. He stopped in the door, his head lifting and his eyes falling on mine. They were butterscotch, the color I'd always remembered, and it seemed as though a thousand emotions were swimming behind those lovely eyes. I felt the air chocking in my throat, but I couldn't remember how to breathe.

He inhaled deeply, a sudden conviction burning in his eyes, before he stood up straighter and began walking with determination over to our table.

With all the time I'd had over the weekend, I'd thought briefly about how I'd feel if he showed up today. I'd thought if I had a chance to see his face one more time, I'd feel better. I thought if I'd been able to look into his eyes one last time, it might bring some relief. I thought above all things it would snap me out of the numb state I'd begun to settle into, and I was right…sort of.

As he walked over to me, his eyes blazing with determination, I was suddenly overcome with immeasurable fear. It was like having ice-cold water dumped on your head while your sleeping. I was suddenly hyper aware of the air current blowing through the hairs on my arms as they stood on end, bracing myself for whatever was to come.

I was terrified.

A/N: Voila! Alright I know this chapter was kinda a filler and that was a MAJOR cliffhanger, but it keeps me on my toes as much as the rest of you. Plus, it would have taken away from the effect if their conversation were to take place in this chapter. Believe me, what's about to happen next sets up for probably about the next four coming chapters, and I want it to be the entire focus of the chapter. Ah I'm so excited, I can't wait! Send a review if you can't either!

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To my beta, the fabulous Cullenistic Attitude. You've made this story babe. And to all you crazy kids out there that gave this thing a chance. I love you all.

Chapter 7

The game has begun!

Chapter Song: Open Your Eyes, by Snow Patrol

_I was terrified._

"Alright class," Mr. Banner greeted the room as Edward took his seat next to me, "Today we will be doing a Mitosis phases lab-"

A collective groan sounded from every student in the room, save Edward and I. Both of us were staring at the black surface of our table, the tension pulsing between us like static.

"I know, I know," He muttered, pushing his hands towards us as if to keep the disappointment at bay, "We all hate biology. Get out your stuff out while I pass the slides out."

The class grumbled a little bit more but began opening their bags and taking out their things. I still couldn't move.

He was so _close._ Only a minute ago I'd resigned to the thought of him being nothing more than some strange dream, and now here he was, close enough to touch- and I wanted to touch him so badly, just to make sure he was real.

He didn't move at first, keeping his eyes to the desktop with a look of deep concentration on his face. But after a few seconds went by, he began to take out his binder like all the rest of the kids. I just sat there, staring at him.

Mr. Banner came to our table and set our slides down for us. He didn't look up from his box as he spoke to Edward.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Cullen." He muttered, sifting through the compartments of the box in search of the last slide. Edward forced a polite smile across his face as Mr. banner handed him the last slide.

"Thank you Mr. Banner," He nodded, "I was, uh, away on personal matters."

Even in my stupor, I managed to roll my eyes. _'Personal Matters' my..._

"Well we're glad to have you back, aren't we Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner asked, turning his attention to me. I stammered horribly while my brain struggled to process words, but all I managed was a squeak in agreement. Edward's eyes hardened to a golden stone, and he looked forward to the whiteboard, his nostrils flared the slightest bit. Mr. Banner didn't seem to notice and walked cheerfully back to his desk. When he set down the box, he turned back to the class and clapped his hands together.

"Let the learning begin!"

After a few seconds of a seemingly endless silence, Edward took a deep breath and with what appeared to be great effort, turned towards me and plastered a fake smile across his face.

"Hello," he breathed in that velvet voice of his, "I'm not sure I properly introduced myself last week, my name is-"

"I know who you are." I breathed shakily, too absorbed by his beauty to control my words. His smile instantly fell and his eyes widened. Quickly I realized what he must have gathered from my words. Despite the truth of his obvious assumption, I decided to be nice.

"You're Edward Cullen, son to new resident doctor Carlisle Cullen, adoptive brother to Jasper and Rosalie Hale, biological brother to Alice and Emmett Cullen," I said, picking up a slide and examining it in the light, "And new brooding heartthrob to Forks High School."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his shoulders droop with relief, but his face assumed a mask of shock at my sudden boldness in speech. I had to admit, I was slightly taken back myself. He chuckled incredulously, shaking his head as he began to adjust the knobs on the microscope.

"Glad to know I've made such an impression," He mumbled, looking into the eyepiece as he fiddled with the course adjustment knob. I nodded, still scrutinizing the slide in the light.

"I'm sure." I muttered, a growing annoyance within me pushing the frosty remark from my lips. I couldn't quite explain it, but my gripping fear was morphing into an extreme irritation with him. Maybe it was the fact that despite his sudden corporeal proximity, I still felt he was making himself completely unattainable. He felt just as absolutely out of reach as before, but now I had to deal with the overwhelming scent and lovely image of him dangling in front of my face as well as the awful ache to have him wrap his arms around me once again. What a little ass.

He seemed taken back by my sudden hostility, and lifted his head from the microscope to stare at me in disbelief.

"You're quite the welcome committee, aren't you?" His brow arched mockingly. I shrugged, handing him the slide.

"No, I'm just not as easily infatuated as the rest."

He stared at me for a moment, the corner of his mouth pulled up slightly into an incredulous half-grin. He shook his head, exhaling in disbelief before taking the slide swiftly from my fingers and placing it under the microscope.

"So," He said casually, examining the slide, "Are you this friendly to all the new kids? Prophase."

"Hard to say. Up until last week, I was Forks High School's newest addition. Mind if I look?"

He shrugged and pushed the slide towards me, a slight smirk on his full lips. I snuck the swiftest glance I could manage, and tried to keep from grimacing. Damn, he was right.

"Prophase," I muttered, pulling back. He'd already written it down on our paper, and was staring at me with a humored expression.

"I get it," He muttered, reaching for the microscope, "I'm stealing your limelight. You're no longer the focus of the school's attention. So sorry to disturb. Interphase."

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, but I fought to keep my tone casual.

"Drat, you've figured me out. I must be such an easy read. I'll try to fix that." I said coolly, yanking the microscope away from him and looking through the eyepiece. I pulled back and tried not to look to upset as he wrote down the answer on our paper in his impeccable script.

"On the contrary," He said, looking up form the paper to stare directly into my eyes, "I find you _very_ difficult to read."

My anger faltered as his eyes pierced through me, and I was suddenly short of breath.

"Glad to know," I whispered breathlessly. He smirked slightly before grabbing the microscope again.

"Enlighten me, Miss Swan. What sort of shoes am I filling? What are the expectations for fresh meat around here?"

It took me a second to gather myself before I could answer his question.

"Believe me, you've already surpassed any possibly record I may have held, though anything of that sort is highly unlikely."

"And what brings you to say that?" He asked, looking up in curiosity. I had to look away before I could reply.

"I'm hardly anything exciting," I grumbled, twisting the silver band around my finger as my cheeks turned a shameful pink. I saw his hand lift toward me slightly out of the corner of my eye, but he quickly dropped it and gave his head a swift shake. This time it took him a minute before he spoke.

"I would argue against that. You've proven to be the most exciting part of my day."

I looked up in surprise to see him smirking. He inclined his head towards me, his brow raised.

"Gawking is only complimentary for the first few seconds. Frigidness is much more exhilarating. You're keeping me on my toes, Miss Swan."

I felt the heat rushing back to my face, and I pursed my lips in sudden fury. How dare he call me frigid!

"Well," I said crisply, "I'm pleased to know I've been of some use to your royal pompousness. You must know it's always been a dream of mine to entertain a righteous prick such as yourself."

He just grinned wider.

"You do a wonderful job."

I leaned back in my chair, folding my arms across my chest and glaring ahead. Edward chuckled and resumed to finish filling out the questions on our answer sheet, blazing through them at record speed. After he was finished, he turned to me, his head resting on his hand, propped on the counter.

"Please, enlighten me though," He said, his eyes twinkling playfully, "Is it just me that triggers this ice queen within, or are there others you lavish with this affection?"

I didn't delight him with a glance and continued to scowl forward. Honestly, if my heart had been so totally broken by any other person such as him, I might lash out towards them in the same way. But of course, he was the only boy I'd ever loved, and therefore the truth was no. But we weren't being entirely truthful with each other at the moment, and so I decided a partially honest answer to his question would suffice.

"Mostly the male population. I find you're kind rather tiresome and frustrating in the extreme. Though I suppose if you would like to flatter yourself, you could say you're designating yourself a special place in my heart."

I tacked on a bitter smile at the end. Edward grinned wide, but feigned nonchalance.

"Really? Well, I'm honored," He said, "Although, I am curious. Am I sharing my inhabitance among the ice with any other fellows?"

That last comment severed any remaining bits of restraint I had within me, and I decided that if he wanted to play games with my heart, than he would see just how cold I could be. I felt a sinister smile spreading across my lips.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you do."

His eyes brightened slightly, and he leaned closer. "Really? Who?"

"I doubt you know him- he's a memory from a long time ago," I sighed, trying to be wistful, "His name was Peter."

The playful grin was quickly wiped clean form Edward's face, and his eyes widened in both surprise and horror. I pretended to ignore him as he struggled to compose himself.

"Peter? Hmm, I haven't heard of him," He chocked. I snorted for effect.

"Of course not, he's not from around here. He was a friend from Phoenix."

"Really?" He asked, trying to conceal a slight tremor in his voice, "And this Peter, he was a good friend of yours?"

"Oh yes, a very good friend," I said, my voice lowering to a soft whisper, "He was my first love."

It was quiet for a long time, and when I turned to him, he was staring at me with a deep, penetrating gaze. It didn't feel intruding the way it normally did when he looked into my eyes like that; this time I was piercing through his eyes too. I could see everything within them, but none of it could be described with words. All I could say was that something very bright and surprisingly overwhelming was burning behind his lovely butterscotch eyes- something whose intensity ignited something deep within my own self.

"And he loved you too." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," I whispered, grimacing, "At least, I thought he did."

The bright flame in Edward's eyes was quickly put out then, and an expression of either reproach or remorse fleeting crossed his face before his previous pretences were back.

"So, this Peter," He said, his voice clear of any previous severity, "He is the one responsibly for blackening your heart?"

My jaw dropped swiftly and he just smirked insultingly, swiftly killing the moment. I snapped my mouth and began packing my things in my bag. I was more than eager to leave the classroom and get as far away from him before I snapped his head off. How totally the tables had turned.

"Precisely," I spat, "It was his condescending nature and blatant disregard for anyone else's feelings that made it so unbelievably easy for him to up and go, leaving me to pick up the pieces of my heart, pieces he careless stomped all over. My only choice to ensure pain such as that never befalls me again is to lock up my heart in an icebox so that boys like you and Peter can't ever touch it!"

Just then, the bell rang, and I quickly stood from my seat and began to march indignantly towards the door, "Good day, Mr. Cullen!"

I heard a chuckle behind me, but as I reached the door, an arm stretched out in front of me, blocking me the exit I so desperately wanted. I groaned and turned towards him, trying not to focus on his overwhelming proximity. I was surprised to see that despite the crooked grin on his lips, his eyes were heavy and pained.

"It truly is a shame that such a fate has befallen someone such as yourself. Still, your little rants and cutting remarks truly have made my day."

I just rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. He lowered his arm and walked swiftly passed me into the hall. A few feet away he turned back.

"Oh, and Bella?" He called. I rolled my eyes again, shifting my weight onto my left leg.

"Yes, Edward?" I called, annoyed.

"I can only speak for myself," He said, a smile pulling the corners of his lips, "But if I were Peter, I would have never let you go."

And with that, he swiftly turned on his heel and commenced down the hall.

A/N: Hello everyone! before i say anything, let me just tell all of you that my fanfic writing time will from now on be much MUCH less than before. I know this is never what anyone wants to hear, but track has started as well as the busiest second semester of my life, and i'm so sorry but i can only do so much. Nevertheless, i haven't given up on anything for all you out there who were losing hope. I promise, i would never drop this just like that and i can guarantee i miss writing new chapters as much as you guys miss reading them. Also, i would like to say that due to my impatience to get this chap out it hasn't been overlooked by my wonderful beta. I've sent it to her, and when i get the polished version i'll replace this with it. Until then, i hope you all enjoy the long awaited conversation and stay tuned for what's to come! call me greedy if i ask for a review?

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dinner and Math

Chapter Song: Kids, by MGMT

The following weeks began to define themselves in terms of fifth period biology. I disregarded days of the week being labeled by Tuesday, Thursdays, and tacked on new-found names for them; names such as "The day Edward and I have to turn in our report on deciduous forests" and "Friday Free Period bantering". I pretended not to anticipate every chance I had to bitch at him and persuade that arrogant, frustrating smirk to play across his lips. I was shameless.

So was he.

"This snow hasn't melted since I first came here," He'd say in response to the bitter weather outside, "Give it a couple years, maybe it will even be as frozen as your soul Swan."

"I doubt that," I'd guffaw, "My heart's been coated in permafrost for far too long. I have Peter to thank for that."

We loved to hate each other.

It was the sweetest of all agonies. I lived only to loath him. He craved my biting tongue. We indulged in our animosity with such pleasure I practically radiated sweet hatred at the end of the period, and he left with a devilish smile so wide people looked upon him with caution.

"Afternoon, wretch," He greeted me as i came up to our table one day. I slapped my backpack down on top of the book he had open in front of him.

"Why hello Edward," I piped, "You're looking especially feminine today. What brand of gel do you use? I'd love to borrow it sometime."

He smirked, turning to face me fully. I could hardly keep from bouncing as i sat down next to him; the games had begun.

"None actually, although I agree that you could definitely use some."

I felt the familiar and welcome anger rising in me, and I lifted my brows.

"Really? Huh, I suppose you just have a swollen head."

His eyes widened, but the corners of his lips twitched, restraining his smile. I turned forward, smirking. So far, I'd gathered the lead.

"Alright class," Mr. Banner grunted, hoisting himself up from the desk, "I left your reports here last night so I haven't gotten to grading them yet, and seeing how progress reports are due this afternoon, I'm taking the period to finish them."

The classroom mood automatically lifted. Mr. Banner sensed it, and quickly set to killing the buzz.

"You'll be watching a movie on Protists and Fungi. I'm passing out a worksheet; you'll fill in the questions using the information given during the movie. It's due at the end of the period."

"Ugh, mold," I groaned under my breath, barely audible to my own ears. Never the less, Edward chuckled softly. My catty mood melted momentarily as I swooned at the sound of his laugh.

While I wasn't busy thinking about all the things he did that annoyed me, I was consumed by longing thoughts and shameful fantasies about him. Life was hell and heaven, all under the constant rain of Forks.

Mr. Banner went around the room, passing out the worksheets. Edward and I said nothing more, receiving our sheets reluctantly as Mr. Banner came to our table. I flipped the sheet over, frowning. It was double sided.

"A bet, Ms. Swan," Edward said upon examining his own sheet. I shot a side-glance at him, intrigued. He returned my gaze, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"You have my attention."

"I bet I can finish this worksheet faster than you can with time to spare."

"And if you're wrong?"

He smirked.

"The likeliness of that is very improbable."

"Please, if your head inflates any further, the room won't be able to sustain us both inside of it and I will be crushed," I sighed, "The terms?"

He smiled.

"Fine. Lets suppose you win and you do finish before me. I promise to keep the big head to a mininum-"

"Now _that's_ very improbable. And if you win?"

He smiled wide.

"You come to dinner with me."

My eyes widened. Bets were always fun to win, but I suddenly wanted to lose. He waited with expectantly raised brows, daring me to agree. In my head, I was contemplating his motives for such precarious proposals.

"Deal."

His eyes danced, and my head began to spin. Before he could respond, Mr. Banner interrupted.

"Alright, kids, lights out."

With a flip of the switch, darkness fell around us. Edward continued to stare at me, his eyes shining in the darkness. Then, another equally unexpected thing happened.

As if coaxed out by the dark, a new form of energy permeated the air where light used to be. Static ignited my veins, pricking the end of each nerve in my body and turning me on to a whole new realm of sensation. Edward's eyes widened and his smile fell, and I knew the static had begun to seize him, to. We both turned forward, shaken.

I grabbed my pencil and pull my paper towards me, but I couldn't focus on any of the words on the page. They were just strange symbols with no meaning. I tried to put the pencil tip to the paper to write my name, but my hand was shaking too violently.

To my side, Edward was motionless. I didn't dare steal a glance at him, but from my periphery, I could tell that his face was still as stone, his eyes wide with something akin to terror.

I gave up trying to write my name and directed my eyes to the movie on the overhead. Naturally, I could comprehend none of it. My hands twitched at my sides, overwhelmed by the urge to grab the man beside me. I was most definitely going to lose the bet.

It wasn't the first bet I'd lost to him…

_I was sitting at the kitchen table, a pencil in one hand, a peanut butter and jelly in the other. I scowled down at the homework sheet in front of me. I hated math._

_"Numbers are dumb," I mumbled under my breath, tearing another bite out of my sandwich. It was four o'clock, Renee wasn't home until five, and I had no one to help me with my subtraction problems._

_"Math is the universal language, Bella. I'd hardly call that dumb."_

_I jumped in my seat, nearly knocking over my glass of milk. A smile spread across my face._

_"Peter!"_

_I jumped from the chair and ran across the kitchen into his cold, open arms. He lifted me up, swinging me lightly._

_"Peter," I asked as he set me down, "What are you doing here? It's not bed time!"_

_He smiled, ruffling my hair._

_"Well, it was a nice day, so I figure I'd stop by and say hi."_

_I looked past him and out the window. Outside, the wind was blowing and the black clouds overhead threatened to wash the dry Arizona desert with a rare storm. I looked back at him, confused._

_"So what's this I hear about math problems?"_

_I frowned._

_"I hate math."_

_He gasped with mock astonishment._

_"But Bella, math is such a great subject!"_

_"But it's so hard!"_

_He chuckled, grabbing my hand and leading me back to the table. He sat down in the chair and lifted me up on his lap, grabbing the piece of paper and the pencil._

_"Here, let's see what you're having a hard time with…"_

_He examined the paper briefly, then turned me so I could look at him._

_"You don't like subtracting?"_

_"Nu-uh." I grimaced. He smirked, lifted me from his lap and set me back on the chair. Gracefully, he walked across the kitchen to the refrigerator._

_"I think I know something that might help you…"_

_He reached up and pulled a large jar from atop the fridge._

_"Cookies." I breathed in awe. He chuckled, bringing the sacred cookie jar over to the table. I stared, fixated on the magical pot of gold._

_"I'm going to make a bet with you Bella," Peter said, pulling up a chair next to me._

_"A bet?"_

_"Yes. I bet you can't tell me how many cookies are in that jar right there." He said, point to the jar in front of me. My chest puffed with pride, and I pulled the lid off, taking out the cookies and placing on the table in front of me. I counted eight._

_"There's eight, I win!"_

_He chuckled. _

_"Good job, but I wasn't finished yet."_

_He reached across the table and grabbed a few of the cookies._

_"Now how many are there?"_

_I looked down at the remaining cookies in front of me._

_"Five."_

_"Why?"_

_I looked up, confused._

_"Well, before there was eight, then you taked some, and now there's five."_

_"And how many did I take?"_

_I looked across the table, but he'd hidden the cookies under his ahnds. I deliberated for a moment. I consulted my fingers before finally delivering my reply._

_"Three?"_

_He smiled and pulled his hands back from the cookies. There were three._

_"Yay! I win again!"_

_He smiled._

_"Yes, you did, and you also just did number five on your homework."_

_"I did?"_

_"Yes, eight minus five equals three."_

_I looked down at the paper in front of me, and sure enough I'd just solved the problem that I'd been struggling with minutes before._

_"Another one!"_

_He chuckled, returning two cookies to me. _

_"How many cookies do you have in front of you?"_

_"Seven." I replied quickly. He nodded, extending his hand towards me._

_"Give me back two of them."_

_I gathered the two and handed them to him._

_"Now, tell me how many you have left."_

_I started to look down at them, but his finger lifted my chin up again._

_"_Without_ looking."_

_I frowned. He just smiled, giving no other choice. I huffed, closing my eyes, working it out in my head…_

_"Five?"_

_His finger slipped from my chin, and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. I looked down at the remaining cookies in front of me. Sure enough, there were five._

_"I did that one all in my head! I didn't even have to look at the cookies this time, Peter!"_

_He nodded, smiling radiantly. _

_"Yes, you just did the next problem all in your head. Now, I want you to see if you can do the rest without using the cookies at all."_

_I looked timidly down at the paper. _

_"You can do it."_

_Looking at him, the confidence on his face gave me assurance, and I grudgingly picked up my pencil and set to finishing the rest of the problems. Peter waited, quiet and patient, as I worked each problem out. When I was done, I handed him the paper. My heart raced as I waited for him to deliver the verdict._

_"Congratulations, Bella. You have successfully mastered the art of subtraction." He smiled, handing the paper back to me. I grabbed it, grinning from ear to ear._

_He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and sighed._

_"Well, I supposed it's time I get going. Your mom will be home soon."_

_He stood to leave, but I quickly jumped from my chair and wrapped my arms around his waist._

_"Peter!"_

_"What Bella?" He asked, taken back slightly. I smiled up at him._

_"I won the bet. I'm aspossed to get a prize."_

_I stepped back, my hands held out in front of me. He smiled widely and bent down to my size._

_"Close your eyes."_

_I did as I was told, bouncing softly in place as I awaited my reward. He set something in my hands. I opened my eyes and grinned. It was a cookie._

_"Cookie!" I gasped and stuffed the crumbly morsel in my mouth. He chuckled, patting the top of my head._

_"Goodbye Peter," I mumbled through my full mouth, and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. He stared at me in awe for a moment before smiling radiantly and stroking my cheek._

_"Goodbye little Bella. I'll see you soon."_

_He stood up and walked to the door, closing it softly behind him. I ran to the window, looking out to watch him as he walked off down the street. But I must have been too late for I saw nothing but the empty streets and the blowing trees. As always, he'd completely disappeared._

_If only I knew how true that statement was to become._

I was pulled from my reverie when Mr. Banner turned the lights on and switched off the movie. The static was instantly deadened, and I looked down at the blank paper in front of me. I turned to look at Edward's paper. It was also blank.

Slowly, he lifted his hand, putting his pencil to top corner of the page. In elegant script, he cleanly wrote his name. I looked up at him, meeting his equally awed gaze. I had no idea what the hell had just happened. He set his pencil back down.

"I won." He said softly, his tone mirroring my own stupor. I couldn't formulate enough coherency to reply.

Rather slowly, he stood up and gathered his things in silence. I watched him, still in shock as to what had just occurred between us.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow."

He didn't wait for a reply, and quickly strode out of the room. I just sat there, staring after him.

"Goodbye Edward," I breathed, "_I'll see you soon."_

a/n: I don't know what to say. I would say i'm sorry, but that doesn't suffice. I'm a horrible, neglectful author who doesn't deserve all the support she'd been given. Life's been busy, wayyyy busy, but that still doesn't excuse my neglect. and yes, i have been drowning in homework and volleyball practice does go till eight every night, but STILL! i would ask you guys to forgive me, and i dare say its too bold of me to think you might review this chapter, but i hope i can earn back your guys' love after a few more chaps. So, for all of you out there who are still reading, i will make it up to you! and unlike Peter, i intend to keep my promises!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept (who is ever ashamed of herself right now)


End file.
